The truth within your eyes
by candy-belle
Summary: Thor suddenly realises something about Loki's eyes. A fic featuring Thor, Loki, Natasha and Clint with brotherly love and angst.


**Title:** The truth within your eyes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Thor suddenly realises something about Loki's eyes  
**Featuring:** Thor, Loki, Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow), Clint Barton (Hawkeye)  
**Warnings:** brotherly love, angst,  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** This is a ficcet response to a request left at the Avenger Drabble Request Thread and is written for retroginger, who asked for Thor/Loki, angst, eyes. This prompt got me thinking about something I'd noticed but not given much thought to – Loki's eyes are very different in Thor and the Avengers. The colour seems to change and at points in the Avengers it struck me that he seemed to have the same scary crystal blue eyes that Barton suffered while under the influence of the sceptre. So this is my little take on it - hope its okay hun x Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

**ON TO THE STORY…..**

"I prefer you with brown eyes," teased Natasha crouching down to hand Clint a drink. He had slumped to the floor during the last debrief session and hadn't bothered to move at the end of the meeting. "The blue didn't suit you," she offered him a wry smile adding, "They made you look too much like Loki."

"You are mistaken," called Thor coming over to join them, frowning as the two assassins looked up at him, "My brother's eyes are green, they are not blue."

"Nope" drawled Clint squinting up at Thor – he really did see better from a distance. He gave a sharp gasp, trying to breathe through the broken ribs he'd sustained during the fall, before adding, "They're blue. An intense, scary, beautiful blue."

"Just like Clint's were during his captivity," confirmed Natasha twisting slightly to look up over her shoulder at the frowning god.

"I know my brother's eyes," replied Thor firmly, shaking his head at the others, "I know them as well as I know my own. They are green."

"Yeah well hate to burst your bubble," wheezed Clint struggling to stand up, "But I know his eyes are blue."

o

"Look at me!" demanded Thor as he stormed into Loki's holding cell.

Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Loki scrambled back as best as his restraints would allow, flattening himself against the glass wall of the holding cell.

"Look at me!" roared Thor again, reaching out to grab his brother's face. Loki flinched as Thor's fingers dug into his cheeks just above the metal bars of the muzzle currently marring the lower half of his face.

Forcing Loki's head up, Thor searched his face, noting with concern the cuts and grazes marring the pale skin. But more than anything he noticed his eyes, his green eyes, his eyes that swam with fear and regret and pain.

"See," growled Thor pulling Loki forward, showing his brother off to Clint and Natasha who had trailed after him into the cell, "His eyes are green."

Clint frowned and wrapping his arm around his injured ribs, he limped closer, drawling, "Look I don't know what's going on but I know that when I was…when he…" he stumbled over the words, shuddering at the memory of what he had done under Loki's influence. He took a deep breath, too deep for his injured ribs and yelping with the sudden wave of pain, he snarled, "They were blue."

"He's right," confirmed Natasha coming to stand beside him, surreptitiously offering him some much needed support, "When I spoke with him in the holding cell, when he…" her voice caught in her throat as she remembered the vile threat Loki had hissed at her. Clenching her fist she finished firmly, "They were blue."

"But they are green," insisted Thor turning to stare at the man he had called brother, "They have always been green." He sighed softly, the confusion audible in his voice, "I remember them so well, how they looked when we were younger, when we would laughed together. They have always been green. Always."

Slowly Loki looked up at him and fixed him with a meaningful look – it was strangely defiant and yet submissive all at the same. And it was a look that pierced Thor's soul, a look that made his blood freeze as a mind-numbing realisation took hold. For a moment Thor was still then suddenly he yanked Loki around, forcing his brother to face him properly as he hissed angrily, "You were not yourself."

Loki gazed at him desperately, the hint of an eye roll showing that the old Loki was not totally lost. But before it could develop into anything more telling, he looked away, trying futility to yank his head out of Thor's grasp.

"Tell me!" demanded Thor, his hand tightening painfully around Loki's face, "Were you in full control of your actions?"

Slowly Loki looked back at him and, with tears visibly pooling on his lashes, he finally shook his head. Releasing Loki's face, Thor stepped back a moment and hung his head. The realisation hit him like a bolt of lightning. He should have realised. He should have noticed that his brother was not in full control of his actions. During their fight, just before Loki stabbed him, there had been a moment where he had looked so afraid, so scared, it had seared itself into Thor's memory but he hadn't had time to think about what that look had actually meant. Thor screwed his eyes shut, cursing himself for being so blind.

"Wait," called Clint gruffly, "Are you saying someone else was controlling him, the way he was controlling me? That he _wasn't_ the mastermind behind all this chaos?"

Thor forced himself to look at and nod at his comrade in arms, confirming, "Indeed. I fear Loki, just like you, was under the control of a greater evil."

Clint swore violently under his breath, then wobbled dangerously, needing to grab hold of Natasha to keep his balance.

Thor watched slightly amused as Natasha caught Clint and steadied him before turning her analytical gaze towards Loki. She was glaring at the muzzled and beaten trickster with something akin to horrified sympathy. Thor studied her a moment before turning back himself. For several minutes he just stared at the shattered shell of his brother before reaching out and cupping Loki's face with his massive hand. Thumbing away the tears that had started to leak from under Loki's dark lashes, he murmured bitterly, "I should have known. You were made for mischief, brother, not evil."

Pulling Loki closer, he hugged his chained and muzzled brother, whispering in his ear, "Forgive me, I should have seen. Once again I failed you when you needed me most."

Pressing his lips against Loki's temple, he screwed his eyes shut and breathed, "I should have seen the truth within your eyes."

FIN x


End file.
